1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket, especially to an LGA (Land Grid Array) socket mounted to a printed circuit board and adapted for electrically connecting a semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,357, issued to Honhai on Jun. 14, 2005 discloses a related LGA socket for electrically connecting an IC package to a printed circuit board. The socket includes a stiffener, an insulative housing located in the stiffener and fixed on the printed circuit board, a clip rotatablely assembling to an end of the stiffener to cover the insulative housing, and a load lever pivotally assembling to the other end of the stiffener. The insulative housing defines a plurality of passageways receiving terminals therein. The load lever includes an operational arm, two pivot axles having an offset pressing portion therebetween, and a handle portion. When the chip rotates downwardly to cover the insulative housing, then the load lever is operated to downwardly move, the offset pressing portion presses the clip to lock the clip in a close position. The clip has two hooks by which the clip assembles to the stiffener and a tab between the hooks for preventing the chip from over-rotation.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,087, issued to Honhai on Apr. 1, 2008 discloses another related socket. The socket includes a socket body having a number of terminals embedded therein. A stiffener is bottomed to the socket body. A load plate and a load lever are pivotally assembled to two opposite ends of the stiffener. The load plate is designed in U-shape to reduce a product cost, and each arm of the load plate is formed with a hook to assemble to the stiffener. However, this type hook can not make the load plate keep in an open position, that is not friendly to operator.
Hence, an improved socket is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.